Vacío
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Pareciera que lo tengo todo, y sin embargo me siento triste. ¿Quien diría que para ser feliz tenía que dejar ir aquello que tanto quiero?


Hola a todos, antes que nada permitanme presentarme, soy Ghost Steve y aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo en esto del fanfiction apenas hoy estoy publicando mi primera historia basada en un anime. Ya desde hace varios años tenía la intención de escribir algo en esta sección, pero no encontraba inspiración... y aún no lo hago, jeje. Ya en serio, encontré esta sección de uno de mis animes preferidos, el cual además es de las mejores historias que he visto. He notado que aquí se tiene el objetivo de llegar a los 100 fanfics, así que si me lo permiten les pongo mi granito de arena.

Esta historia no es precisamente mía, ya que está basada en uno de mis capítulos favoritos y uno que ha logrado sacarme lágrimas cada que lo veo. Digamos que es solo una adaptación desde otra perspectiva. No es la gran cosa pero les diré que al escribirlo sentí un placer que no encontraba desde hace mucho. Es una historia que quise mucho al momento de hacerla y pues ahora solo resta ver que opinan ustedes. Sin mas por el momento me despido y les agradezco de antemano a todos los que se tomen la molestia de verlo y si se puede, dejar reviews.

Este fic como dije, es para la comunidad de LATIDOS DE ANGEL, esa meta de 100 historias en español se va a lograr!

Y sobra decir que ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen.

Vacío

_por Ghost Steve_

Amanecía nuevamente, esta vez frente a mis ojos. Era curioso pensar que me encontraba viendo el sol aparecer en el cielo cuando se suponía que yo me encontraba en el cielo… o en el limbo… o en algún lugar más allá de la vida. El amanecer era igual de hermoso que en la tierra, de hecho todo aquí era exactamente igual exceptuando algunos elementos obvios en nuestra situación.

Esa había sido una de tantas noches en las que no había podido conciliar el sueño, y lo que más me molestaba era la idea de que sin duda Yurippe nos tendría preparada una nueva misión que requeriría toda nuestra energía y concentración. Antes me gustaba mucho ir a ellas, era divertido y me sentía importante, no como cuando era solamente un intento de beisbolista fracasado y drogadicto… demonios, cada vez que recuerdo mi vida me siento triste de nuevo.

Como dije, antes era lo mejor ser parte de esas misiones pero luego de aquel incidente con los pupitres voladores donde ella se vio especialmente complacida con hacerme volar y estrellarme contra el techo todo cambió. Si, era doloroso y humillante, sin mencionar esa horrible sensación de vértigo al momento de despegar, pero eso no era lo peor. Sin darme cuenta me estaba convirtiendo en un payaso sin chiste, en un simple Patiño que parecía que solo servía para hacer el ridículo, para ser el idiota cuya única misión contra Ángel era la de distraerla con mis tonterías.

¿En qué momento pasó? Quiero decir, yo era un guerrero, llevo aquí casi tanto tiempo como la misma Yurippe y a pesar de todo tengo muy poco respeto por su parte, y creo que por la de muchos. Para seguir con mi mala suerte tengo que soportar a Naoi y esa actitud enfermiza hacia Otonashi. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya como para tener que cuidarnos de nosotros mismos.

Así estaba pensando yo aquel día, uno que sin saber iba a cambiar mi existencia para siempre. Me vi reflexionando sobre mi pensamiento y volví a descubrir que quizás estaba exagerando. Yurippe no solo era la líder, también mi amiga aunque lo demostrara de una forma extraña. El que me usara para tretas sin sentido no tenía que ser precisamente malo, además no había sido el único que había pasado por ese suplicio. Naoi era molesto pero nada que no pudiera soportar, de hecho también era divertido a veces pelear con él.

Mi vida, por así llamarla, era buena. Extrañaba a mamá y a papá y me preguntaba dónde y cómo estarían ellos, pero aún así me sentía feliz de haber llegado a este lugar. Si, así como lo oyen, estaba feliz ahí porque había conocido amigos verdaderos, tenía una misión y en cierto modo me sentía importante, un héroe. En vida solo cometí estupideces, hice sufrir a todos y fui un ser humano deplorable, pero aquí era diferente, aquí se podía sentir el apoyo de mi nueva familia a pesar de todo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué aún me sentía tan triste?

Este pensamiento me invadía cada vez más seguido y en momentos muy inapropiados. Ya sea que estuviéramos en medio de una misión o simplemente conversando con Otonashi, creo que incluso se llegó a dar cuenta de que algo me pasaba. De hecho, yo también me daba cuenta de que algo le inquietaba. Eventualmente supe que mi amigo, como era usual en él, había decidido ayudar a Ángel… o Tachibana, a encontrar amigos en este mundo. Y lo logró.

Ella resultó ser muy agradable si no contábamos esa actitud tan extraña y algo distante que solía tener. Podía ser muy divertida y todo indicaba que ella también anhelaba que estuviéramos con ella. Y luego ocurrió el gran misterio, Yurippe fue atacada por Ángel, pero no la que era nuestra compañera ahora. Sin saber cómo, ella se había multiplicado y sus clones nos estaban atacando. Todo esto derivó a una nueva excursión al gremio.

Detesto ir ahí, siempre que lo hacemos uno a uno vamos sufriendo muertes horribles. Ya sé lo que dirán, que no importa ya que despertamos luego de un rato, pero aún así el dolor que debemos soportar no es nada grato. En fin, no nos quedaba otra opción y justo como lo esperaba me tocó ver a mis camaradas siendo apuñalados por esas copias baratas de Ángel, la cual para empeorar todo, estaba atrapada.

Cuando desperté en esa cueva horrible me costó recordar que había pasado. ¿Les comenté que esa tristeza siempre me atacaba en momentos extraños, no? Pues ese era uno de ellos. Mi ropa tenía sangre y un agujero en el pecho, sin duda me habían eliminado en el camino pero no me importaba, algo me decía que los chicos lo habían logrado arreglar. Aún así, me quedé en la cueva mirando al techo rocoso y meditando por que nuevamente estaba melancólico.

No había sido el primero en morir, no tenía por qué avergonzarme (ejem… como Noda comprenderá). Recordaba haber sido útil en gran parte de la misión y nadie me había abandonado como para sentirme rechazado. Y aún así, estaba incompleto, podía sentir un vacío en mi pecho que desde niño había tratado de cubrir con amigos, quizás por eso siempre traté de llevarme bien y de ser alguien comprensivo con los otros.

Era buen amigo, a veces demasiado cariñoso al grado de que pensaran mal de mí, era también paciente con todos. Salvo algunas ocasiones con Naoi nunca me había molestado con nadie… bueno, con Yui tal vez, pero… Yui… lo acababa de recordar, ¡esa maldita me había empujado hacia el clon de Ángel para que me matara! Era mi intención que así fuera, claro, pero yo quería hacerlo bien. Le estaba dando palabras de aliento a Otonashi y la desgraciada no me había dejado terminar.

La tristeza en mi desapareció y fue reemplazada por una furia incontrolable. Ahora solo quería salir de ese agujero para darle su merecido… y lo hice, ¡claro que lo hice! Tan pronto regresé al exterior y la encontré la hice pagar. Aunque en parte me contuve cuando me enteré como había terminado ella. Jeje, el ataque de risa que me dio me impidió lastimarla demasiado y antes de darme cuenta ya era ella la que me estaba golpeando a mí en protesta. Sin embargo no me dolía, eran golpes dados con ira pero en el fondo sabía que era más un juego que otra cosa.

Otonashi había cambiado desde ese día, ahora lo notaba un tanto más alegre y decidido, aunque ignoraba porque. También Tachibana se había alejado, al parecer el recibir a todos sus clones de vuelta la habían vuelto malvada otra vez. Por su parte, mi amigo comenzó a alejarse de mí, y de todos. No me agradaba nada eso, temía que algo le estuviera pasando. En varias ocasiones intenté preguntarle pero él solo evadía, y yo al final optaba por dejarlo en paz aunque no me gustaba enterarme que no me había ganado aún su total confianza como para saber sus secretos.

Aún así no debía tomármelo como algo personal, lo conocía bien y sabía que sus razones tendría para no decir nada. Otonashi es de esas personas dispuestas a meterse en un montón de líos y sufrir solo y en silencio con tal de no preocupar a los demás. Sin embargo a mi si me estaba alarmando y por eso decidí averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Por obvias razones no le dije a nadie de lo que pretendía hacer, mucho menos a Yurippe. No quería provocar un caos por algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era importante, ni tampoco quería que mi amigo tuviera problemas más adelante por mi causa. Esa fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar y lo comprobé cuando encontré a Otonashi nada menos que con Ángel.

¿Pero cómo era posible? Tachibana ya no era más una de las nuestras. El espíritu perverso de sus dobles la dominaba y ahora era otra vez Ángel, solo Ángel, aquel ser que nos perseguía y nos quería hacer desaparecer. Y al ver a Otonashi con ella solo pude pensar lo peor… ¿acaso él nos estaba traicionando?

En una ocasión me acerqué a donde ellos estaban conversando sin que ninguno lo notara y lo que escuché me hizo no solo temblar de miedo, sino casi desfallecer de la decepción. Efectivamente Otonashi se había propuesto hacernos desaparecer a todos y a cada uno de nosotros. No entendía por qué, si se suponía que éramos amigos. ¿Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos ahora quería acabarnos?

Pero eso no era lo peor, ya que escuché también que la primera a quien atacarían sería a Yui. ¡No! ¡No a Yui! ¡A mi Yui no!... lo sé, yo me sorprendí igual ante esta reacción. Digo, era una pequeña molestia que no dejaba de causarme problemas, pero no merecía que le hicieran eso. Solo era una niña. No era mala, solo algo torpe e infantil, pero eso no era un crimen.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo si estimaba a Yui, desde la vez que se volvió la vocalista de las Girls Dead Monster y nos hizo su presentación en el cuartel… que incluyó un auto ahorcamiento involuntario de su parte, desde ese día me inspiró ternura. Era como una hermanita, de hecho. Era linda y divertida, en verdad me fastidiaba a veces pero no quería que se fuera, y mucho menos por ser víctima de un complot como ese.

Resistiéndome a la tentación de salir de mi escondite y encarar a esos dos traidores me alejé de ahí. Sabía que si quería proteger a Yui necesitaba mantener el elemento sorpresa. Ángel podía atacarme y encerrarme sin ningún problema, lo que me imposibilitaría para ayudar a mis amigos. No, a quien debía seguir y en quien debía concentrarme era en Otonashi… quien me daba cuenta que era la mente maestra en toda aquella sucia treta.

Era muy extraño sentirme así contra Otonashi, a quien desde el primer día que estuvo aquí identifiqué como mi mejor amigo. Me dolía y trataba de aferrarme a la idea de que solo era un mal entendido, pero yo lo había escuchado con mis propios oídos. En gran secreto lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera y me enteré que no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo. Mas rápido de lo que esperaba, Otonashi ya se estaba acercando a Yui para hacer varias actividades raras.

Yui se veía contenta y por su parte Otonashi se veía que estaba sufriendo. Creo que intentaban hacer actividades deportivas pero como Yui no era precisamente buena en eso, el chico solo terminaba lastimado. Por momento me olvidaba de sus verdaderas intenciones, y es que era tan cómico verlos hacer todo eso que me costaba reír sin que me escucharan. Ahora más que nunca Yui me parecía simplemente adorable.

Así estuvieron por un par de días, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos fueron. Una mañana como otras me disponía a levantarme y seguir a Otonashi pero me di cuenta con horror que ya se había ido con Yui. Seguramente volverían a su rutina ridícula como de lucha libre, pero aún así yo estaba seguro de que por muy excéntrica que pareciera la estrategia de Otonashi (si es que en verdad tenía alguna), Yui corría peligro de desaparecer mientras estuviera con él.

Rápidamente los busqué por varios lugares sin dar con ellos, me aterraba pensar que cuando los encontrara ya fuera demasiado tarde. Los movimientos de Otonashi eran causa de mucho estrés para mí, ya que como dije antes, ignoraba totalmente que pretendía hacerle a mi amiga. No sabía que esperar y no sabía como la protegería cuando llegara el momento. Maldije entonces el no haberme quedado a escuchar todo el plan el día que lo descubrí con Ángel.

TK se me acercó cuando estaba cerca de la cafetería y haciendo uso de sus habituales bailes me habló. "It´s time to the party", me dijo sin dejar de moverse. Yo no entendía muy bien a qué se refería pero me pareció que lo que trataba de decirme era que una nueva misión se aproximaba. Yo en verdad no quería ir, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer pero sabía que si Yurippe se enteraba que me había negado solo empeoraría las cosas.

Seguí a TK por la escuela y poco a poco fuimos reclutando a más chicos. Al parecer era una misión secreta en la cual solo algunos habíamos sido elegidos. Genial, imaginaba que otra vez tendría que usar el pupitre volador, eso estaba cada vez peor. Al final cuando ya teníamos a un pequeño grupo, TK nos llevó con Otonashi. Mi alma descansó al ver que se trataba de él y que aún no había hecho ningún daño a Yui.

El pelirrojo nos habló de un nuevo reto de Ángel… ¿un nuevo reto?, Ángel jamás nos había retado, ni siquiera hablado más de la cuenta. En su mensaje se burlaba de nosotros, nos decía que no valíamos nada como hombres y que tranquilamente podría contra nosotros. Era una clara provocación aunque dudaba que en verdad viniera de Ángel. Algo estaba mal, tal vez era una trampa. Pero como fuera, continué siguiéndole el juego.

Siguiendo el juego, me sorprendí de haber usado ese término cuando vi que efectivamente se traba de un juego, un juego de football soccer. Nuestra rival era Yui, quien lucía muy entusiasmada. Al vernos llegar al campo nos señaló y dijo algo muy parecido al mensaje que Otonashi nos había dado. El traidor por su parte nos gritó que respondiéramos ese desafío, a lo que mis compañeros accedieron sin pensar mucho.

Yo aún me quedé de pie unos momentos tratando de entender la situación. Entonces Otonashi me dijo que fungiera como portero, y saliendo de mis pensamientos, corrí a la portería. No quiero hablar mucho de ese partido, fue humillante. Solo confórmense con saber que Yui, esa niña inquieta y algo patética, nos dio una paliza. Esquivó a todos mis camaradas y me metió un gol que por más que quise no pude parar.

Me encontraba aún mas confundido que antes, esa había sido sin lugar a dudas una maquinación de Otonashi, pero no parecía ser algo que le hiciera daño a Yui. Por el contrario, se le veía muy feliz, más de lo que la había notado antes. Al verla ahí tan contenta, gritando y saltando por su victoria, no pude evitar sonreír y suspirar por ella. Su felicidad parecía estar llenando aquel vacío que tenía. Solo eso, solo ver que estaba bien me bastaba para ser feliz.

Supuse que había algo en mis sospechas que estaba mal. Otonashi no era una persona perversa y siempre se me había hecho inconcebible pensar que él quisiera hacernos algún mal. Ese día comprendí que él estaba intentando hacer feliz a Yui… ¿acaso él… la quería?

No, esa idea era ridícula. Otonashi siempre se había acercado más a Yurippe, eso me parecía más lógico. Además yo lo había escuchado, él quería hacer desaparecer a mi Yui… mi Yui, otra vez lo había pensado, ¡rayos!

Recordé entonces a nuestra amiga Iwasawa, la primera vocalista de Girls Dead Monsters. Ella había desaparecido misteriosamente luego de un concierto en el que, decían, había tocado como nunca antes. Los que la vieron en el momento habían dicho que antes de desaparecer su rostro había denotado una felicidad absoluta… tenía paz.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, desaparecer no era algo malo. Tal vez Otonashi lo había averiguado. No es que solamente nos esfumáramos, o que reencarnáramos en una pulga o algo por el estilo… quizás se trataba de que nuestras almas encontraban la luz para ir al más allá. Conocer a Dios, encontrar aquella dicha que en vida se nos había sido negada. O tal vez si reencarnar, pero no en algo malo, sino en una nueva vida con nuevas oportunidades.

Durante el partido de baseball, Otonashi estaba preocupado de que yo pudiera desaparecer si atrapaba la pelota. Si, ahora estaba claro, de haberla atrapado yo habría quedado en paz y me habría ido. De eso se trataba todo, mi amigo solo quería lo mejor para todos, quería liberarnos de esa prisión a la que ya veíamos como nuestro hogar.

Me sentí muy reconfortado, mis esperanzas volvían y me sentí mal de haber pensado mal de mi mejor amigo. Pero aún quedaba algo, aún había algo que me gritaba en mi interior que no dejara ir a Yui. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderla. Solo quería estar con ella para siempre y si ella desaparecía jamás la volvería a ver.

Lloré… lloré mucho… de hecho desconsoladamente. Estaba muy confundido, me veía a mi mismo como un estúpido egoísta. Yui merecía encontrar la paz pero yo no quería que la tuviera, porque si lo hacía se iría de mi lado. En ese momento me quedó ahora si realmente claro… la amaba… la amo.

Al día siguiente vi a Otonashi con Yui en el campo de baseball, practicando el bateo de mi hermosa niña. Era realmente mala en eso, pero no causaba lastima, al contrario, sentía una ternura absoluta al verla desde lejos. Sin darme cuenta me acerqué y oculto los miré. Los vi practicando todo el día hasta que el sol se perdió en el horizonte y Otonashi indicó que era mejor irse. Yui aceptó, estaba agotada.

Cuando ella se fue caminé hacia mi amigo, tomé el bate y lo salude. Le propuse practicar un poco. Modestia aparte, yo dominaba el bateo y lo demostré en la primera bola que me lanzó. Pero lo que realmente quería era hablar, estar con él y tal vez disculparme por no confiar en él, aunque Otonashi jamás lo sabría, no era justo para él.

Se hizo más noche y luego de recoger todo regresamos al dormitorio. Al despertar volví a sentir ese horrible vacío y desolación. No quería levantarme, solo quería quedarme ahí y morir, lamentablemente no podía hacer eso. Sin que nadie me lo dijera yo sabía que ese era el día. Solo por eso me levanté, porque si desperdiciaba esa oportunidad no podría evitar que Yui se fuera.

Así es, lo iba a evitar. No la iba a perder y no me importaba nada más. Siempre había tratado de preocuparme por otros y de ser cálido y ver por su bienestar, pero no esa vez. Ya era tiempo de que yo tuviera mi premio, de encontrar por fin el amor. Yui era eso para mí, era el ser mas importante en mi existencia. Siempre que estaba con ella mi soledad desaparecía y si Otonashi la hacía desaparecer yo quedaría deshecho.

Me dirigí al campo de baseball y ahí los encontré de nuevo practicando. De igual forma al día anterior me mantuve oculto mirándolos. No me atrevía a salir y decirle toda la verdad a Yui sobre lo que Otonashi planeaba. Seguramente esto me costaría mi amistad con él… y tampoco quería eso. Esos dos eran demasiado importantes para mí y era muy difícil saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer volvió. La escena se repetía, Otonashi estaba a punto de terminar la práctica. Entonces Yui le preguntó el motivo por el que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Yo me mantuve expectante a ver que respondía. Él solo se limitó a decirle que quería cumplir sus sueños.

Hablaron de algo que me rompió el corazón. Yui en vida no había podido llevar a cabo ninguna de esas actividades porque estaba parapléjica a causa de un accidente. Por eso le encantaba el deporte, por eso era tan hiperactiva y entusiasta. Ahora podía usar todo su cuerpo y eso debía significar un verdadero milagro para ella.

Mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, era demasiado triste pensar en ella, en ese espíritu aventurero postrado en una cama, sintiéndose una carga para su madre. Mi Yui, pobrecita Yui… lo que habría dado por evitarte ese dolor. Puedes molestarme lo que quieras, golpearme, empujarme a que otros me apuñalen… no me importa. Solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

-Así que… ¿se cumplieron todas las cosas que querías hacer cuando vivías?- le preguntó Otonashi.

Esta pregunta captó mi atención totalmente. Si la respuesta de Yui era afirmativa entonces ella… se iría.

Yui suspiró.

-Hay una más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Otonashi.

-Matrimonio- dijo ella ante el asombro de él y el mío –La felicidad más grande para una chica-

Esa frase me llegó, jamás antes hubiera imaginado que Yui pensara de esa manera y que su más grande anhelo fuera el de encontrar a ese alguien especial. Ella siguió hablando.

-Pero no puedo hacer los quehaceres del hogar, ni limpiar, ni nada. En realidad no puedo hacer nada sola. No soy nada más que problemas, arrastrándolos a todos hacia abajo. Supongo que nadie me querría… Dios es bastante cruel… mi felicidad… me fue arrebatada por completo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Entonces, sempai… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Apenas pude evitar gritar ante esa pregunta que le hacía. Era demasiado lo que tenía que soportar ante ese espectáculo. El tiempo se detuvo y me dolió demasiado. Sin embargo comprendí que no era que Yui en verdad quisiera a Otonashi, ella solo quería a alguien que la amara. Ignoraba por completo si ella sentía algo por mí, tal vez no, tal vez incluso me detestaba por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Aún así, aunque ella me rechazara, tenía que decírselo, tenía que sacarlo. Ya no me importaba nada mas, yo tenía que abrir mi corazón, decirle mis sentimientos y demostrarle que estaba equivocada y que no era una carga, que había alguien en el universo para el cual ella significaba todo.

-¡Yo lo haré!- grité interrumpiendo a Otonashi, y creo que en el fondo me lo agradeció.

Ambos voltearon a verme y Yui se vio especialmente asombrada, incluso tiró al suelo el bate que sostenía. Nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos, y armado de valor me acerqué a ella para repetir lo que había dicho.

-Yo me casaré contigo… lo digo en serio.

Ahora si estaba sorprendida, lo notaba en sus ojos.

-Pero… no conoces a la verdadera yo…

-No importa lo que te suceda en el mundo real, ¡Yo me casaré contigo!... ¡no importa qué clase de enfermedad tengas!

-No puedo caminar o tan siquiera pararme…

-¡Dije que no importaba lo que tuvieras!... incluso si no puedes caminar o levantarte… o incluso si no puedes tener hijos… ¡Aún así me casaré contigo!

Uno pensaría que solo hablaba al azar, solo diciéndole lo que quería oír. Pero no era así, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que hablaba con el corazón. No era un capricho infantil, yo estaba seguro de que era lo que en verdad deseaba con desesperación, lo que necesitaba. Ella me sonrió entonces, brindándome la expresión más dulce que hubiera visto en alguna persona antes.

-Siempre me quedaré a tu lado- continué –La Yui que conocí aquí no es falsa, es la verdadera Yui. No importa dónde o cómo nos conozcamos, me enamoraré de ti. Si puedo volver a verte, contra la probabilidad de uno a seis billones, e incluso si tu cuerpo no puede moverse… me casaré contigo.

-No nos encontraremos, siempre estoy en la cama en casa.

-Juego baseball, ¿sabes? Un día romperé una ventana de tu casa con una bola, y cuando vaya por ella te encontraré. Je, así es como nos encontraremos… Terminaremos hablando, nos llevaremos bien y antes de que me dé cuenta estaré visitándote todos los días… ¿Qué opinas?

Lo notaba, ella tenía todo un conflicto de emociones. Sonreía, estaba seguro que mi propuesta la había conmovido… sería acaso que ella… ¿me quería también?

-…Si…- dijo a la vez que me convertía en el hombre más feliz del universo -Oye, cuando eso suceda… mi mamá siempre está trabajando mucho por si sola para cuidarme… ¿podrías ayudarla?

-Déjamelo a mí- contesté sonriendo ante una pregunta tan adorable, dulce e inocente, una que solo ella, mi princesita, me podía dar con su voz angelical.

Ella comenzó a llorar también, más no de tristeza. Esta sonriendo, entonces lo supe, ella también me amaba y la hacía feliz lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo mi dolor se fue, ahora no me importaba nada mas, yo estaba feliz también.

-…Gracias a Dios- fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazarme como nadie lo había hecho. Yo correspondí el gesto.

Sabía lo que venía, lo que tanto había temido. Al final comprendí que aunque Otonashi era el que había tenido la iniciativa y la intención de ayudarle, de mi dependía solamente lograrlo con Yui. Al final, era yo quien le daría la paz que merecía… y que tontamente quise negarle.

Me quedaría solo… no, no es verdad… aún tenía a mis amigos, aún tenía la esperanza y la promesa de que la volvería a ver. Pude parecer un idiota al pensar que ocurriría, pero yo sabía que el destino nos iba a volver a unir. Yo lo sabía y ella también. Podía quedarme tranquilo y dejarla ir, porque ahora me quedaba claro que ambos nos amábamos, y que como un verdadero amante, había hecho lo que era mejor para ella.

Y fue así como ella, mientras imaginaba como sería el momento en que la encontraría en la tierra, y de cómo sería nuestra vida juntos… se fue.

Su casco cayó pesadamente al suelo, y ahora solo me encontraba yo abrazando al vacío, a alguien que físicamente ya no estaba ahí, pero dentro de mí siempre estaría. Nuevamente una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras contemplaba el atardecer. Rompí el abrazo y metí mis manos en los bolsillos mientas una suave brisa me acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Estás bien con eso?- me preguntó Otonashi.

-…Por supuesto- contesté.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Te ayudaré hasta el final… aún quedan muchos de nuestros amigos que necesitan ayuda.

-Ya veo- me contestó mi amigo, y aunque no lo podía ver por estar detrás de mí, supe que sonreía igual que yo.

No estaba solo, los tenía a todos ellos. Ahora contaba con una nueva misión en ese mundo, una que estaba seguro podríamos lograr entre él y yo, y cuando termináramos vendría la más importante. Una parte de mi suplicaba por tenerla de vuelta y sufría por su partida, pero me tranquilizaba saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarla, me quedaba claro.

Ese fue el día más triste de mi vida, pero también el más feliz. Era curioso tener algo y no tenerlo a la vez, pero ella me esperaría, y yo la buscaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Solo debía confiar en mi corazón y estaría con ella, pero primero debía terminar las cosas ahí, con Otonashi.

Estaba igual que antes, pero ya no estaba triste. Ese vacío se había llenado, era aquello que jamás había soñado tener. Amor, lo que mi pequeña Yui siempre buscó, lo que yo sin saberlo buscaba también, y lo que ahora teníamos. Y nada ni nadie podrían quitárnoslo.


End file.
